Masked Musician
by moonloonstar
Summary: What could the boy have to hide? They knew him better than most. He is a sweet boy with a tragic past that he couldn't help. Or could he? Some secrets deserve to stay hidden, locked up. Allen Walker would know best. ROADXALLEN IMPLIED LENALEEXALLEN. RATED FOR VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing(sadness): except for my crazy ideas...**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: A Bloody Prelude**

Allen savored the taste, the sweat, the blood, the anger and fear in the air. How could he not? It was his right to paint the world red, especially when the world made him suffer. He covered up his thirst for long enough. When he was human, he hated himself for this cruel need to kill. Now that he's been reborn, he can paint the world with his sadness and anger. The Order never loved him. They loved his mask, his small character. WHat petty people they were for loving a mask. They thought people hated allen as a child for his arm. It wasn't only his arm that they hated. They were cruel, so cruel to him. So he made them a picture. A picture of red, of destruction, and oh how beautiful it was! He wanted to do it again so badly, but he could only destroy akuma with the idiot's from the order. With his new family he could do what he wanted!

*Omnicient View*

"Ah Kanda! How I've wanted to kill you since our first fight. What lovely memories, me feigning weakness, you uncovering your own weak abilities. Let us begin Kanda, where we left off. How 'bout it?"He said, speaking like a child who wanted to play as he held Lenalee by her hair. Lenalee whimpered, barely concious after the shock of seeing her brother dead on the ground in front of her. When Kanda showed no emotion, Allen's face twisted, into ugly putrid hate.

" Is that a no? I'll play with her then, just like her brother." Activating Crown Clown, Allen took his taloned fingers and slowly started to slit her throat. He stopped, only so she wouldn't die, then drifted his clawed finger down to her chest, slashing a deep cross through her clothes and skin. Her screams pierced the walls, echoing macabrely in the wide entrance of the dying order.

*Allen's POV*

Oh, her screams are delicious. Why couldn't she have screamed like this earlier? If she really loved me she would have done this a while ago. No wonder Road one that battle, I mean Road gave him beautiful screams and some scars for him to keep. I look down at the barely injured idiotic child of a woman. Her blood makes me hungry... I lean down and slowly lick the cut on her neck, looking directly at Kanda as a probed the ragged flesh and slowly tear at the edges and insides of her throat with my tongue. I could taste her screams, oh pure ecstasy, how I love a dying girl. I stood and released the girls hair and looked directly at Kanda as a licked my lips "How 'bout now BaKanda?"

**Hope you guys enjoyed(: Just know this is my second fic ever, so if you have some constructive criticism i totally welcome it. I will be adding more, much more to the story, I have so many plans for this idea. ANY cool plot bunnies are welcome, so PM me if you want it included so we can chat about how to connect it. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: White String

**I don't own D. Grayman or its characters. The plotbunnies mine though(:**

**Chapter 2: White String**

*Kanda POV*

Fucking moyashi toying with me. We are in his hands and he knows it. I, the emotionless block as Lavi put it, was one second from destroying this cruel sonafabitch. All he wanted was a reaction and i knew i coudn't give it to him without dooming the rest of us. Even if it was over Lenalee, i couldn't move. I wouldn't let him win. Not now , not ever.

*Omniscient POV*

" Fine. I'll fight you moyashi, but on one condition. You can't touch the others, and you have to give Lenalee to Reever." replied a completly emotionless Kanda.

" But of course, dear Kanda. I will make one request to you as well," Kanda widened his eyes, wondering what he could possibly give, " DON'T CALL ME MOYASHI! MY NAME IS ALLEN!" Screeched Allen as he launched at Kanda, full force, as if crazed. Kanda barely dodged Allen's swings, everything missing by a hair. Allen smiled as if it was his birthday, but his swings held a calculated ease. The crowd of injured scientists realized what seemed like full force was simply a hundreth of Alen's true strength.

Allen perried every thrust, and doubled every rare scratch he received.

" I always dreamed of this, but I never thought you would be this good! Come on Kanda, push me over the edge! I want toreach madness, I want to reach darkness, I want to reach Mana!" cried Allen, as if their fight was instead, a passionate love affair. Kanda bled profusely, every drop echoing on the floor, sealng his fate. Allen was like a god, shining in battle, covered in sweat and grinning from ear to ear, but instead of a merciful god, he was a god of death, a god of fate and pain. Kanda's wanning spirit gave Allen vitality, connected by a white string dyed in blood and tears.

**Hope you enjoyed! Im going to update pretty often, so if the chapters are short, don't worry!**


	3. Chapter 3: Shepherd's Tune

"speaking"

_speaker's thoughts_

**emphasis**

+Allen POV+

Allen twitched his fingers ever so slightly over Kanda's tattoo, drawing exhausted moans of pain. Looking to the scientists he smiled. _What lambs they are, can't even think of stopping me. _Allen slowly, painfully slow etched the edges of Kanda's tattoo away with his clawed fingers. The outlined areas weeped red over the once spirited man. He danced and twirled creating the most beautiful designs of black, white, and red. Looking down at the man of blue, allen saw what he most desired. Perfect snowy complexion made canvas to a wear of waning blue and thick sludge-like red.

Kanda's eyes were slitted, covering his soulful blue-black eyes. He could only be in absolute ecstasy or tremendous pain with a face such as his. Allen wound his normal fingers into Kanda's hair, enjoying the silken feel. Allen reveled in the puddle of red he made and relaxed, sitting on the tortured man he had forcefully straddled, tilting his head back to reveal a sinful smile and pleasure clouded eyes.

After shuddering with pleasure at the slowing of Kanda's heart, Allen focused on cleaning the sword at the man of blue's side. Once clean Allen lifted the blade above his head prepared to plunge the sword into Kanda's heart. A flicker of mischievous thought flashed in his eyes as he adjusted the blade and plunged it into Kanda's head.

Allen got off Kanda and greedily licked his fingers, savoring the blood congealed on them. His blood tasted of sweat and adrenaline, but had a bitterness that only sadness holds. _A warrior at heart and through blood is still just a lamb to me._

+Reever's POV+

"What could have twisted and broken Allen so foully? He was simply a polite boy just yesterday." murmured Reever trying to reassure himself that reality was wrong. Of course, it wasn't, reality just wasn't **nice**

**"**My dear Reever-kun, what ever do you mean? I've always been like this, I just wasn't always able to hold it in and build my porcelain mask. You can thank Mana for that. Without him I would be so frightfully exposed!" Allen giggled like a child, the antitheses of an innocent child. "However, I am disappointed. I thought a smart lamb like you could figure out the cracks in my mask. Then again, even that nitwit Cross couldn't see the fractures. Oh he was a lovely man before i got my claws into him" Allen playfully flexed his fingers, as if he was flirting with Reever, not talking about his apparent madness,"With so many doubts, I easily turned him to stronger liquors and poisonous foods. If I calculated the dosages correctly, he won't even be coherent for his next battle, let alone strong!" Shouted Allen, seemingly pushed over the edge. He laughed and giggled, apparently enjoying the crowds horrified stares.

"Now, who do I butcher next, my little lambs?" Asked allen, suddenly calm and sharp. He displayed no emotion, and scanned the masses, landing on me as I sunk into the crowd.

"I choose... You!" Allen lunged at me, with that radiating smile of his, having chosen me to be his next work of art.

+Crowd POV+

Allen Easily pinned Reever and quickly carved some staff and a time signature into his back. Allen carved note after note, and we could only watch, no better than statues. When Allen finished, Reever was unrecognizable, covered in music from head to toe. Allen stood leaving Reever to whimper on the ground. Suddenly looking tranquil, back to his normal self Allen spoke, "This piece is called Shepherd's Tune. One day I'll play it for you guys, how 'bout it?"

**Hey guys! tell me what you think good and bad ok? There will be cookies for those who do! Sorry Phantom Dark-Knight, its a little yaoi-ish, but the plot has no yaoi, just lots of blood MWAHAHAHA, i mean, um yeah hehe... Anyway, if you have any good plotbunnes or characters you want dead tell me(: Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Ode to Painful Love

**Sorry for taking so long to update! Don't hate me, moyashi (my editors nickname) took too long checking the chapter over... After this is updated, I'm going to start typing the next chapter to be shipped off for edits. Enjoy the story! WARNING: some fluffy goodness in their and allusions to... *ahem*... something that young children shouldn't read, so skip Road's POV on if you fear the fluff!**

"hi" speech

'Hi' POV thoughts

+Allen's POV IN FLASHBACK+

"Mana, what is this? What are you doing to Erisa?" asked a young Allen in a small voice. He had gone to the basement in Mana's home, the one place he was forbidden. It wasn't his fault. He heard screams at night. He worried about Mana in the eerie basement. Allen descended those dark slippery steps. He saw a dimly lit room caked with blood and blades. In the middle of the room, there was a deep, velvety red lake of blood. Hanging above, he saw Erisa, his missing friend.

"Allen, what are you doing here? I told you to never come down here, never!" Mana walked out of shadows shouting and gesturing as he ranted about how awful Allen's betrayal was. Mana continued on and on quickly boring the object of his anguish. While Mana ranted Allen focused on the bloody scalpel in Mana's hand. It waved and glistened, mystifying the six-year-old Allen. After a particularly violent gesture from Mana, some ruby drops flung forward onto Allen's pale face. Allen's fingers strayed to his cheek, smearing blood into his nails. Looking at his hands, Allen smiled and crouched down using the blood to draw on the floor.

"Mana, look what I drew! It's me and you and Erisa!" squealed Allen in delight. On the floor, in blood, was a picture of stick figures. One had Mana's top hat and another Allen's oven mitt. These two held hands while, presumably, Erisa hung from a rope around her neck.

Mana stood behind him frozen mid lecture, and slowly grinned, whispering "What luck I have, I am blessed with a kindred soul."

+ALLEN'S POV NORMAL TIME+

Allen sat in a room facing his love. This room was like Mana's old room in that it had the same amenities and use, but this one had a completely different design. Black and white checkered tile, seamless white walls, the smell of flowers and underlying sterile cleaning products, and a ceiling that bled gentle white light. But this room was anything but gentle. Scattered around the room sat gleaming silver, black and white torture devices and weapons.

"Road, can we play again? Please?" Whined Allen, resting his head in Road's lap.

"Not today Allen, I'm not up for your rough games, and you are too damaged to be the doll again." Drawled Road, combing Allen's feather soft hair with her fingers. She stopped and leaned forward, capturing Allen's lips and carefully biting his tongue to release some blood.

"So we can play one of the other, softer games, but we have to be gentle, right love?" whispered Allen.

"Of course we can Allen dear, but tell me if it gets too rough," said a solemn road who quickly teased," I don't want to break my favorite doll~"

Allen leaned up as if to kiss Road, but then pushed her under him. He quickly straddle her, plunging into a heated kiss, only stopping to nip at each others ears and necks. 'Who needs air when you are near immortal?' thought Allen, smiling. They continued to nip, scratch and kiss each other, slowly building on the pain and pleasure. It took only moments for Allen and Road to rip away the cloth barriers between them. Allen continued to get rougher and insist on the same treatment from Road, enjoying every touch gentle or cruel. Allen chuckled inwardly, 'Gentle? I don't know the meaning of the word'

+Road's POV a few hours later+

Eternal pleasure. That was what initially brought Allen and I together, until we discovered a passion for the moment in each others presence. Laying on the floor in Allen's embrace, I feel safe. Odd really, that I choose to feel safe in the arms of a man who enjoys killing me. But I do the same to him, so I don't feel so bad about it. Allen always kisses me and showers me in love as he drags knives across my chest, unlike his other victims. He calls me "love", and "his greatest joy". I love my Allen, he treats me like the young woman I am, not a pesky child like Tyki does, or a murderous Noah like other humans do.

Sighing Road stands up, disentangling herself from Allen and dresses herself in a black tulle dress with a red lace corset top and a red jeweled choker. The dress had black tulle rosettes knotted into the skirt to accent her matching red and black lace pumps with matching rosettes on the toes. Allen loves red on her more than anything, always saying it made her look gorgeous, so she wore it every chance she got.

"Allen, I've Millenie gave me a special mission~ Want to come and have a dinner date in that little chinese restaurant? The akuma there all used to be gourmet cooks, and can cook pretty fast, so I think it would be fun."

"Of course darling, let me just get dressed in nicer clothes for dinner, and we can go." responded Allen, drawing himself up to his full height. Allen walked out of the room, reappearing moments later in a black-tailed coat with a red handkerchief folded in the breast pocket. Under this he wore a silky red vest to match Road's dress, and a black dress shirt with red music note cufflinks. He wore no gloves she noticed as he bowed and handed her a black rose. "Ready dear?" He asked, a complete gentleman.

"Of course love, when am I not?", I teased as we linked arms and walked through the heart-shaped doors I summoned.

**Should Allen and Road have a romantic dinner next chapter, or enjoy something more, violent ****per say, for Valentines Day? It may have passed, but Allen and Road are in the fictional 19th century so they can afford to be off by a few days don't you think? Also tell me if you want me to try a lemon, or continue alluding... It would be my first lemon, but I can try if I get enough reviews for it. Anyway Thanks for reading!(: *inches towards Road's slightly open heart door* TYKI BABY IMMA COMING FOR YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5: Blessing Song

**Hey, I'm back! Sorry about the wait, I got a bad case of writers block... DUN DUN DUN, but it all worked out because now I have the new chappie! I think Allen's mad at me now though...**

**Me: Allen, come back! I have dango for you!**

**Allen: I'm not falling for that, you're just trying to get me to help you with the next chapter.**

**Moon: But, but,... yeah...**

**Allen: I thought so! Do it yourself while I have Road and Tyki over I'll help you later.**

**Lenalee: *Comes out from the shadows with a pedosmile* Can I come over too Allen~?**

**Allen+Moon: NO! NOW GO AWAY LENALEECH!**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

+Allen's POV+

As we walked down the purple hallway of Road's door, I couldn't help but admire the beauty of the girl on my arm. She had the body of a child once, but lately the more we connect and smile, the older she gets. As the Noah of Dreams, she can adjust her looks to the age she wants, but Earl-sama said her ability disappeared the day the previous Fourteenth was born. Day by day she seems to catch up to my age, and I couldn't be happier about it. Soon, Tyki and Jasdevi wouldn't be able to call me a lolicon, and my dear Road would finally blossom. Looking at her, she was about fourteen, giving her small curves, and soft young skin. Her pale porcelain skin and light blush complemented her red and black lace dress perfectly. Her shaggy blueish hair was a little longer than usual, but still spiky and playful. I wonder, is she growing it out because I told her about my hair fetish, or does she not notice it?

"Allen, what are you looking at? Do I have something on my face? Oh and after I went to such lengths on my makeup too... Where is it? What is it that's wrong on my face?" Jabbered Road, obviously a bit jittery about dinner. Easily understandable, after all, Sheryl still doesn't know about us and he is an overprotective idiot. But my love for Road can withstand an idiot or two I'm sure.

"Not a thing my dear. You are perfectly exquisite as usual, and I couldn't help but enjoy the view." I pronounced the words slowly, adding a soothing undertone, and captured her soft lips in a tender kiss. "We'll be fine, I'm sure Sheryl will approve of us and we four can have a lovely dinner. Maybe he can join us in 'hunting' beforehand." I took Road's hand and clasped it in mine, kissing her ring finger, as if pledging my allegiance to a princess. She pulled away blushing slightly, and pulled my sleeve for me to get up and start walking again. Her shyness, though intriguing, was not like her usual flamboyancy. It worried me deeply. _Hunting will definitely calm her down, especially with those black sheep. Regular lambs would not do for my love._

+Road's POV+

Allen continued trying to balm my jagged worries, but my father meeting my lover was a scary thought. Even if that lover is one of the immortal Noah. Finally, we reached the end of the hallway. I opened my pretty door, and leapt out with Allen on to dusty ground.

" Awww, my new shoes are dirty! I knew I should have taken the mission in India." I whined.

"Love, you and I both know that you would've had to pretend to be some akuma minister's daughter for that. I think a little dirt is by far better than flirting with old pervy human dignitaries. Look at the bright side, at least here we get a dinner out and some free time!" Allen smiled, radiant in his positive victory.

"You're right as always... Anyway, Millenie said to end Bookman Jr. and Racoon Eyes before they hear about Lenaleech's and the pretty samurai's deaths..."Allen chuckled at the nicknames we made up, especially Lenalee's. When we started dating I used that nickname for her because she was probably a terrible kisser with those sappy lips of hers and hogged Allen. It always seemed to make Allen laugh so it became her second name. "This way we don't have to attack the Black Order directly for their innocence. He said we could take our time and enjoy a nice romantic evening, but then he invited Papa, so I think he secretly wants us to hurry home." After I finished explaining I looked at Allen to see him turn to his Noah form, one eye silver and one gold with dark gray skin, and of course his seven stigmata.

"Why hello Lavi-chan, how may we be of service~?" Allen said silkily as he bowed in mock respect to the red-haired exorcist I found behind me.

" You... killed, Lenalee?" Replied the shocked Bookman with obvious pain.

"And you don't even care about your pretty samurai? And what about my poor Allen? So single-minded are these boring humans... Allen can I have him? " I asked Allen casually while inspecting my nails, already knowing the answer.

"Of course dear, it is our anniversary after all." I widened my eyes shocked. How could I have forgotten? "You forgot didn't you? Don't worry, I'm sure after dinner you can give me a suitable...present." The obvious emphasis on present made me smile, knowing this 'present' probably had to do with his bedroom. I jumped on Lavi's unsuspecting mind, which was still puzzling over the idea of Allen being mine, and forced him into one of my specially made prisons. He saw his unfaithful Lenalee dying every gruesome death I could think of, while I whispered in his minds ear about how Lenalee had manipulated him, how she just wanted Allen to notice her, how the leech was as cruel as the rest of humanity. Then, I had a brilliant idea. I turned his cell into a beautiful flowered field and implanted the Noah family into his best memories. He would love us and believe he'd grown up with us instead of Bookman or the dirty exorcists. I woke him up and sent him to get Racoon Eyes for Allen and I when I was done. _Now, what to do while we wait?_

+Allen's POV+

"What exactly happened to the Rabbit? " I asked tentatively, because knowing Road she'd show me first hand if she didn't feel like explaining.

"Oh, I just made him think we are his loving family, nothing major. Less work for us, no?" Road teased.

Within minutes of us settling into the dusty grove, Lavi had brought Miranda by her hair before us. I slit her throat in the shape of a cross, as well as Lavi's. They deserved death as their last blessing in life from their stupid God.

"That took longer than expected. We might be late for dinner after all." I murmured while dusting Road off. Once we were both clean and tidy we skipped hand in hand like giddy children to the high-end Chinese restaurant we were meeting Sheryl and his wife at.

"Into the lion's den~!" We chirped in unison giggling at the timing. We walked in to the dimly lit dining area to see our greatest nightmare.

**Sorry about the cliff hanger... But I'll only update if I get at least five reviews for this chapter, good or bad. So please for the sake of other readers review! Also, anyone have any cool ideas they want in the story? P.S. to the person who asked for a certain Nazi-esque character to be offed, it will happen soon. SOON. I promise it will happen, it might even happen next chapter, who knows~? Anyway, I'll give a lock of idiot rabbit hair to those who review. Maybe even some pretty samurai hair, but it depends on the review count. Hope to update soon!(:**


	6. Chapter 6: The Serenade from Hell

+Allen's POV+

What lay before Allen and Road was a terrifying scene. Tyki, Sheryl, and Sheryl's wife sat at a round table avidly discussing and glaring at a slightly bruised Inspector Leverrier. 'Goddammit. What. The. Heck?' I thought dinner would be just a minor stress fest, but apparently the universe hates me. Tyki looked directly at me and winked as if to say, ' Yeah that's right. This is all my fault, and I'm going to enjoy this as revenge for last weeks poker game.' At least, that's what my brain was telling me. God I hate Tyki right now. Slowly stepping forward, I decided to play the gentleman in this mess of a dinner. I bowed formally and plastered on what Road calls, my devilishly handsome smile.

" Good evening to you Prime Minister, Mrs. Kamelot, Mr. Mikk, and of course Inspector. I would like to introduce Lady Road, whom I am escorting for the night."

Tyki, being the idiot he is, decided to speak up.

"Don't you mean every night Mr. Walker?" I swear to the God the Noah hate that Sheryl's jaw hit the ground. His eyes glazed over as he went into, what I believe is called, shock. Sheryl's wife , Trisha I think, calmed Sheryl down while I seated Road next to her father. I, unfortunately, ended up with Leverrier next to me. He snorted and turned his nose up to me, probably hoping to seem as indifferent as possible. So that's how he wanted to play it...

+Road's POV+

Why am I at the dinner from Hell? Can't I solve one issue in my life at a time, not all of them at once? And I was in such a good mood after hunting. Stupid Tyki with his annoying smirk and his obvious meddling. I'm going to make Tyki suffer after this. What dress would he look best in I wonder? Hmm...oh! I have that purple and cream lacy maid outfit...with a lacy bonnet and some purple heels…hehe! he will look perfect! As I pondered Tyki's punishment, I looked to see Papa viciously interrogating Allen. Think Leverrier's heresy interrogations but about ten times scarier.

"How long have you and my daughter been involved romantically?"

"One year as of today Prime Minister Kamelot."

"What are your intentions for my daughter? Do you wish to court her, or is this a simple dalliance?"

Allen smirked that devilishly handsome smile of his, obviously up to no good.

"I intend to marry your daughter and produce multiple Road Jr.'s with her. I will grow old with her, well as old as we can get, and love her in every rebirth of my Noah." His bluntness made my father turn red, but just as fast as the blush came it disappeared.

" Grandchildren? Interesting... Final question, what have you done with my daughter? And Allen Neah Walker, if you lie to me, I'll make sure you can barely move let alone escort my daughter."

Allen hesitated, picking his words carefully, before speaking as confidently as one could in front of someone's homicidal Noah father with a major complex, "Lady Road and I have shared many firsts. Holding hands, kisses, love.. Our most special, carefully thought over first was our fornication," Papa glared at the last 'first',"but I intend to court your daughter, marry your daughter, and cherish your daughter with all that I have, with or without your blessings Prime Minister." To prove his point, Allen turned to me and tenderly kissed my forehead. I smiled and leaned into the kiss. Father narrowed his eyes and his dark aura continued to permeate the atmosphere like it always does when someone's with me. Seriously, being protective was good and all, I mean with all the creeps out there and everything, but you can overdo it! At least he looked like he was actually contemplating the idea of Allen and I being together. He finally sighed and leaned back into his chair.

"I will allow my Road to love you because you honestly love her. However, Mr. Walker, if you hurt my daughter's heart, I will ruin you. All of you." He chuckled darkly. "I look forward to when that day comes."  
Allen smiled amusedly.

"Thank you, Prime Minister. Though I'd rather not get torn to pieces." A few moments after finishing his statement, dinner finally arrived. Tyki ordered a pinot noir for all of us to celebrate young love. As dinner carried on mostly silence accompanied the fine wine. Every once and a while Papa would talk to Mama, or have a political discussion with Tyki and Leverrier. Leverrier made a pointed decision to to ignore Allen to the fullest while he played nice with Papa. Allen and I played footsie under the table to entertain each other. What shocked the table deeply was that Allen ate a fairly normal sized dinner. When had he started eating like a normal person I wonder? It was a very peculiar thing for Allen to do so we all stared at Allen in shock as he ate. After seeing the odd stares, he explained. " I believe some of you wish for an explanation on my appetite of late. My innocence caused my amazing appetite as you all know. However, once my Noah awakened, I could supply my innocence with the power it needed and prevent the power of the fourteenth from driving me mad. You see, Neah had no outlet for the extensive power of the Fourteenth, so he was driven mad by his Noah. I have Crown Clown absorb the energy I don't need from my Noah, so my appetite has shrunk. " Allen wiped his mouth with the cream napkin on his lap.

"Allen, Mr. Mikk, why don't we retire for the evening? The Inspector and my parents must have important business with him." I respectfully nod to the my father as Allen helps me out of my chair. I was trying to be graceful, but I just wanted to get home and enjoy the dessert Allen had waiting for me in his special Ark room.

"Actually, the Inspector is quite done here, but your mother and I would love a romantic dessert together. Take him as an anniversary gift from the two of us, ne?" Papa winked as the Inspector betrayed his fear of coming with us.

"Allen dear, should I call a door or will you?" I asked in a prim voice.

"I will send for one for us, no need for you, a young Lady, to exert yourself quite yet tonight." Allen whistled a tune quickly trying to both knock Leverrier unconscious and drag him through the door he summoned before Papa murdered him.

+Allen's POV+

Road and I entered the ark with Leverrier dragging behind. I whistled another tune and his body lifted up and floated behind us. All that was left was for Tyki to get his damned arse through the door. Tyki sauntered int the ark, looking very proud of the dinner he orchestrated for us. " Did you enjoy dinner? I sure did," Tyki smirked at his comment.

"Tyki, you may be a great poker player, but you showed your hand too soon. At 3 o'clock you will report to Road's room to receive your punishment for giving us a Hellish anniversary present. If you have a problem with that, I can administer the punishment myself." Tyki paled at my last words before he ran to the nearest door and hopped out of the ark. Turning to the floating body behind me, I got excited about the fun to come. Road and I looked at each other at the same time with insane grins. We dashed to my special room Leverrier floating behind. I just couldn't wait to unwrap this present of mine.

Kicking open the heavy metal door, the only thing that distinguishes it from the rest of the ark, I ushered Road into my special entertainment room. Snapping my fingers once to clean the blood from the last toy, and then again to sanitize everything I carefully maneuvered Leverrier into the room. No need to damage the gift before its unwrapping after all. The white room had a glassy film on the walls making every surface gleam. THe black and white checkered floors were littered with white chains, glass torture devices, and two gleaming silver medical tables. I carefully moved the hovering Inspector to one of the tables, strapping him into the padded manacles on the sides. After whistling a tune to stop the Inspector's no longer convenient levitation, I went to retrieve one of my old scalpels when Road tugged on my sleeve. Blushing, she thrust a pencil length black thing into my hands.

"Happy anniversary, Allen. I snuck off and bought you your own scalpel, since you always complain about Mana's old set. I hope you like it..." Road wouldn't meet my eyes so before I even glanced at the present I lifted her chin and kissed her murmuring how much I loved it and her. Road readied my instruments while I tested my new toy. An obsidian precision scalpel with a big red bow sat perfectly balanced between my fingers. I took the bow and hung it around my neck loving the two in one present. The scalpel was amazingly sharp and had its own elegant finesse compared to Mana's garish clown designs on his scalpels. I couldn't wait to use the beautiful new tool.

"Love, he is waking up. Are we ready?" Road asked.

I responded as always, "Of course, love. When am I not?"


	7. Chapter 7: The Concerto's End

**WARNING: it gets a little bit lemony at roads point of view, be warned!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own in any way**

+Allen's Pov+

As Leverrier woke up, I readied a syringe full of my current favorite poison. It slowed down death for my dolls, but amplified their pain.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Walker? Do you think you will get away with this? I will have you expelled from the order, cut your ties with each and every person you know, and have the Order at your heels!" Levverrier threw away his calm mask, exposing the sheep in wolf's clothing. I turned to him, flicked the syringe one last time, and grinned. I grinned maniacally, mischievously, I was grinning like Tyki-Noah forbid-, just so I could make him squirm. Leverrier showed evident fear, and even let a small whimper escape his lips.

I stabbed his arm viciously, slowly ripping jagged lines in his arms while I pushed down the plunger of the syringe. Leverrier screamed, reminding me of sheep bleating. 'No need for farm animals in my orchestra' I whipped out my new scalpel and cut the nerve in his tongue while Road held his mouth open. I cut a cross onto his tongue, and then moved to his forehead. As I cut hollow stigmata on Leverrier's head, he screamed and choked on the blood in his mouth. I slowly worked down his entire body, cutting crosses all over his body. Everywhere one of the Order's dogs harmed a Noah I cut a hollow stigmata. From his neck to his torso I cut stigmata and peeled the flesh from the cut, as this symbolized Tyki's wounds from when Leverrier had used me. He had turned me into a traitor. Then I had a brilliant idea. I cut my finger, letting a drop of blood swell at the tip before dribbling the blood into the stigmata outlines on his head. His skin turned a sickly gray shade, yellowy and sallow. He was a shadow of what a true Noah is. His body weakened, it couldn't accept the Noah genes after his mind had been so corrupted. Road and I watched while he died, his face frozen in pain with silent screams and pleas.

"Ever person I share my blood with dies. Why is that Road? Is my blood incomplete for the equation? I must be missing something, something that binds the genes. Adam and Eve, the first Noah, bound their children's genes so easily... What am I missing?" I mused, asking questions, but not expecting an answer.

"Love, think. One Noah can't bind the genes. But Adam and Eve could. You need TWO Noah to bind genes to an unawakened human. Though, I think it's more than just blood. We need something to mix the blood without diluting it, which is impossible. No Noah's blood is exactly the same, that is why we are so powerful Allen, so our blood will never mix without a non-diluting liquid." Said Road. My love always seemed to reach a conclusion before me at the best of times. We wanted to create, but even after years of experiments on dolls, we find we can't create. We are the Noah, built to destroy the evil in the world.

+Allen's POV:Time Skip, three years+

It all started with a bang. Some start slow, they build up to a powerful serenade. Some compositions end with a bang like the _Ode to Joy_. A small few are small and sweet, a tune to be hummed. A great many become famous, a song for the world to enjoy. But my piece started with a bang.

My life began loud and dashing, a child's tune. It was a duet, Mana my percussion, and I the strings. But slowly, the song changed. It became a solo for me with my weeping cellos, mournful violins, heartbroken violas. The strings hushed as a new tune danced, the sound of flutes, playful and full of life, beckoning the strings, pushing my section towards the tune. We jumped in, playing zealously, but the tune was cut short. We became quiet, except for the violins who took up the sad tune again. Then some trumpets played, harsh and lavish in their debue in the concerto. Slowly, a frivolous piccolo took up the trumpets tune, and then a deep base drum, and some cymbals appeared, keeping time for the band. I thought my band was complete, and but then the trumpets disappeared, the piccolo started to speed up, forcing my section to change its tune finally, and the cymbals only kept time for itself. The bass drum stubbornly pushed on, causing a cacophony of sound that broke my sections heart.

But a new string section appeared. They handed me smiling mask, pushed me to the conductors spot, the seat of honor, and told me to create the tune. The flutes came back, playful and kind, the percussion was in time once again, and the trumpets played beautifully. A saxophone joined, mimicking the trumpets creating a fellowship of sound. The piccolo was dismissed by me, as well as the bass drum, and the cymbals. My orchestra had no room for them.

As I lavished in the ankle deep redness and the dolls strewn around Road and I, I hummed my orchestras song. I leaned down to Road who was now eighteen by looks, and just as magnificent as she used to be. Her long ble hair had small waves and points on its way to her waist, accenting her thin pale body perfectly. Her perfect curves, loving eyes, full lips, it was all too much. I just couldn't deny myself the pleasure of her in the final resting place of the Black Order. No more innocence, no more protection for the lambs and sheep, only wickedness and wolves for us from this day forth.

+Road's POV+

After slaughtering and abstaining for so long, Allen finally decided we could indulge. We made a promise to never play with each other again until the Black Order was gone. It was originally Millenie's idea, he said it would make us more effective and appease Sheryl. It worked too well. Every night we didn't spend together led to a day full of death and blood. As the months passed, not even blood could sate us, but we abstained knowing that the time would come. Allen tackled me to the ground, crushing me with kisses and bites, ripping my white- well, now pink from the blood we swam in- dress to pieces, too impatient to unlace or unclasp me. I unbuttoned him from his shirt, pulled away his pants all the while playing tag with his tongue. We lay butt-naked, covered in blood, and very eager to continue when Tyki turned the corner of a wall of bodies.

"Shounen! Millenie lifts the ban officially, so please dear god get a room, or hang a sign, or tie an arm to the pillar over there so we DON'T have to see you naked goddamit!" Tyki shouted at us, clearly shocked at us doing _it_ on the bloody floor. He ran, probably to wash out his eyes and to try to unsee what he just saw. We didn't really care though, we continued. Since we can't create as Noahs, we would destroy each other with love. We connected, lost ourselves in the pain the pleasure, the heat of our lust. As we added blood and sweat to the puddle below us, an inky purple color spread throughout the blood. We finished just in time to find out what we had been missing. Sweat, our DNA could bind the blood of humans with our Noah blood, without diluting it. In fact, it seemed like the sweat strengthened the reaction. Slowly the blood cleansed, detoxed of its humanity. The Noah genes in the red cells activated, and one by one the dead bodies rose. They turned gray and gained a single stigmata each. We lay huddled togtether as they all got down on one knee, hand over heart, and murmered "Long live the Noah."

Humanity had ended, and the age of Noah has begun.

**It has been really fun writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading! Unfortunatley the journey has ended, and this story is done. But that doesn't mean we can't have our fun! If you want more, you want the story mended, I will write an omake, an addition if you will~ Watch closely my friends and you'll recieve your fill!**

**But in all seriousness, if you want something added or written write a review on it and I'll try my best to fulfill it(: Otherwise, this random psycopathic love story is over~**


End file.
